Unexpected Love
by itsmeshazee
Summary: When Nao and Akiyama both deny their feelings.
1. Chapter 1

"_Can you live with them? My lies?"_

"_I guess so. If they're gentle enough, and make people happy."_

_Akiyama smiles as he walks away leaving Nao behind him._

* * *

><p>Nao wakes up as soon as she heard her alarm clock rang. She sits on her bed for a minute before getting up to take a shower. It's been a month since the last stage of Liar Game Tournament ended. And since then, she didn't stay in contact with Akiyama. Just a few calls from the first week and then he's gone. She even got through several voice mails while trying to reach him.<p>

_I wonder what he's doing right now._

"Hello?" Nao greets the caller. She placed her cell phone in between her ear and shoulder. Her hand is busy preparing breakfast for herself before going out for school.

"Nao-chan. Are you up?"

"Yeah, I just got up. I'm having my breakfast right now."

"Oh, I see. So, do you mind going out with me for lunch after school?"

"Lunch? After school?"

"Yeah, our lunch date! Remember?"

"Umm, that. Well, umm… yes, yes of course. I would be delighted, Kuji-san."

"So, meet you after school?"

"Sure."

Nao and Kuji had stayed in contact since the game ended. It seems like Kuji has a big crush on her. Nao didn't really realised that no matter how many times Fukunaga had told her. Yes, both of them are still in touch with each other. Fukunaga seems better after the Liar Game. He treats her well and also mentioned that Nao is his new bestfriend now.

* * *

><p><em>So, even without me by her side she still has a boyfriend?<em>

Akiyama just stood there-far away that Nao can't even noticed him sneaking at her-looking at both Nao and Kuji talking outside the gate of her college. She was all smiling and laughing when he's with her. Akiyama took a deep breath.

_Maybe I should just let her go. _

But still, for a minute, he didn't even walk out of that place. His eyes were still on that two figure-Nao and Kuji-who is now walking out of the college compound. Somehow, he feels curious on where they are heading so he decided to follow them.

_Wait a minute. Akiyama! You need to stop this. You're not her protector anymore. She didn't need you to protect her like you always did in Liar Game._

"So, Nao-chan." Kuji started to begin the conversation so that they are not in an awkward situation, as always.

"Hmm?" Nao just smile as she hand back the menu to the waitress.

"There is something I've been wanted to tell you."

"Yes?"

"Well, umm... I don't know how to begin."

Nao just smile. "Just tell me."

"Uhh, well, umm... I know that we just got to know each other for less than a month. And even though I just met you when we're in Liar Game. I felt like I've known you forever. You are so sweet and kind and trustworthy and..."

Nao seems to not pay attention to what Kuji had said. She saw something outside the window of the restaurant.

_I swear I just saw him!_

"Nao-chan?" Kuji seek for her attention.

Nao snaps out of her fantasy when she heard Kuji calling her name. "I'm sorry. What?"

"Nevermind. Maybe later."

"Oh, okay."

* * *

><p>"Is there something in your mind?" Nao looks at her father as he approached her with that kind of question. She just smile, not wanting her father to get worried about her.<p>

"No, nothing is in my mind."

"So, how's college nowadays? I've heard that the college fees are rising, is that true?"

"Well, yes father."

"So, you need money then. Is that what you're thinking about?"

"Father, no... It's not about money. I can handle that. It's okay, right now you need to just rest."

"You know... I've been a burden to since this last few years. I'm sorry."

"Father, don't say that."

"So, what's bothering you?"

Nao stays quiet for about a minute or two. She looks at her father and breathes in deeply. She tried to plant a sweet smile on her face as always but she just can't. "I saw my friend on my way here to visit you."

"So, did you get to see your friend then?"

Nao just shakes her head no. "He just dissapear. I don't know where he went. I guess it's not him then."

"So, he's a guy?" Elder Kanzaki asks while Nao just nod with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm so sure that I saw him earlier this evening. But why didn't he approach me?_

For the third time today, Nao keep on asking the same kind of question to herself. She did not pay attention to the television anymore. Her favorite tv programme of all time is not an attraction to her by this time. For once in her life, she felt nothing. Nothing in her mind, only that guy.

Brrrr! Brrrr!

Nao felt her cell phone vibrates on the dining table. She stand up and walk towards the dining table and grabs her cell phone. Withing a second, she answered the call.

"Hello?" Nao approach the caller with her sweet voice, and a little smile carved on her lips.

"N-Nao chan. It's me Kuji."

"Oh, yes Kuji-san. Is there anything wrong?"

"No, nothing."

"Oh, so why did you call?"

"I-I just want to... uh... check on you. Did you got home safely?"

"Yes, yes. I visited my father at the hospital after our lunch date before going home."

"So, how's your father?"

"He's doing good. As always."

Then there's an awakward silence between the two. Nao didn't know what to say or ask, that goes the same for Kuji.

"Err, Nao-chan?" Kuji called for her after a period of not talking.

"Yes?"

"C-Can I come over to your house?"

"Huh?"

"I-I wanted to tell you something."

"Can't you tell me now? On the phone?"

"No, no! I need to see you. Talk to you, one on one."

"Uhh..."

"So, can I?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll send you my home address."

* * *

><p><em>Should I knock on the door? And just went in without telling her that I'm here to see her?<em>

Akiyama stood there-infront of the door- thinking that whether he should knock on the door and just say 'surprise!' to Nao. He shakes his head no. That will be too rude. Just barge in and say 'surprise!' to her isn't going to work. I haven't been in contact with her since the last few weeks. And she will be terribly mad at me.

_Wait a minute! Since when did you care about other people's feelings? Well to be specific, Nao's feelings? And she will never be mad at me. She never had, I suppose._

* * *

><p>Nao was preparing dinner when there was a knock on the door. She didn't really heard the knocking, so she keep on doing her job without noticing that there were a 'special' guest outside, waiting for her. This time, the knock became harder-and of course true to form-Nao realised it. She washed her hand and wipe it using a cloth that was hanged on the kitchen hanger.<p>

_It must be Kuji-san. How did he get here that fast?_

She walk towards the door with her pink apron still on her. There were no more knocks on the door, maybe Kuji-san is waiting for her to open the door. She hold the door knob and turns it, pulling the door towards her.

"It isn't hard to find my house-" Nao looks at the person that is now standing infront of her. Her jaw drops down. She can't believe it. "A-Akiyama-san?"

"Yes, it isn't."

"H-How did you? W-What are you doing here?" Nao didn't know what to say anymore. Of course this is an awkward situation. Bloody awkward that she don't know what to say anymore.

"Are you expecting for a guest? Because if you do, I'll be going then." Akiyama started to step back from the door, as if he will going home.

Nao stays silence.

_No, I can't let him go! I need to make him stay or else he will be gone like usual. But _how_ about Kuji-san? He will be here too. And what will he say about Akiyama? Will he get mad?_

"A-Akiyama-san!" Akiyama stops walking as soon as he heard her shouting for him. For no reason, he put on a little smirk n his face, signifying nothing.

"Yes?" He turns back and face Nao who is already blushing like a bright-red tomato.

"Would you mind staying? I hate having dinner by myself. Would you mind having dinner with me?" Nao asks politely.

Akiyama just stand there. He is not sure whether he is smiling or smirking right now, but it certainly is a smile for Nao.

_Oh, come on. Who wouldn't resist that sweet voice of hers?_

"Yeah, sure. I would love to."

* * *

><p>"Hello, Kuji-san?"<p>

"Nao-chan?"

"Yes, yes. It's me. I'm sorry but you can't come to my house right now, because meanwhile I'm literally not at home."

"What do you mean? I'm on my way there. I'll be there in a minute."

"No, no! I mean... I, uhh... I'm going to the hospital to visit my dad for a while. He's not doing fine right now. So, uh, maybe we can see each other tomorrow?"

Kuji scratch his head and let out a small sigh. "Fine, I'll wait for you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Kuji-san! You're not mad at me right?"

Kuji just chuckle as response to her answer. "Of course not. Be safe on your way to the hospital, then."

"Sure, thank you Kuji-san! Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


End file.
